


The Cane Fic™

by TheDeadEmcee



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cane Porn, M/M, Old Age, franks old dick dont work, get this shit famous yall, i need to be stopped and arrested, idk why i wrote this i dont even like frerard that much, old dudes fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-11 00:57:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7018222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDeadEmcee/pseuds/TheDeadEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When old man Frank cant Get It Up™, he resorts to something else...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cane Fic™

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: aint real yo
> 
> i dont even know why i wrote this seriously dont read this disgusting shit i feel so disrespectful tbh
> 
> also i dont ship frerard i just make jokes about it ;)

Frank set his cane down on the bed, slowly, before turning to look at his partner. Gerard smiled back at him, before Frank told him to get his old ass over there. Once Gerard shuffled over to his partner, he took Frank’s wrinkled face in his frail hands, kissing him. Soon, their kissing got a little heated, and Frank felt Gerard start to get hard from it. Frank started to pull Gerard’s pants undone, helping him out of them as Gerard helped Frank with his own clothing.

“Here’s how we’re going to do it,” Frank started taking Gerard’s winkled member in hi hand, pumping it a little, “you’re gonna get over that bed, and im going to fuck you hard” Frank winked. Gerard whimpered and blushed, they haven’t had sex in a while because of their old age. Gerard turned to the bed, bending over the side, Frank helping him due to his hips. Frank looked at his beautiful partner, still looking amazing after all these years. He patted Gerrard’s pale bum a little, causing Gerard’s blush to get even more prominent.

“Beautiful”, Frank murmured to him, and Gerard thought the same about Frank, how even in his elder years, his many faded tattoos are still brilliant on him.

Frank grabbed some lube, squirting some on his inked fingers, ready to get inside Gerard. He pulled Gerard’s bum apart a little with one hand, using his other to circle his fingers at Gerard’s hole, before pressing in, prepping him. Once Gerard was all prepped and ready, Frank went to work on himself. But he found that there was a problem. He couldn’t Get It Up™. After his many years, he probably lost his ability to become erect.

Frank tried to get stiff enough for Gerard, but alas, his old wrinkled cock wouldn’t comply. Frank huffed, displeased, as his wrinkled ball sack just laid there, not helping. Gerard whimpered, still waiting. Frank put both hands to Gerard’s hips, looked around, trying to think of what to do, his eyes going to the cane on the bed. He had an idea.

“I have an idea,” he announced, releasing one hand from Gerard’s weak hip. He leaned over Gerard a little, grunting as his bones were not as good as they were in his younger days. Frank grabbed the cane, before getting back into position. He lubed it up as Gerard turned to see what he was doing.

“Frank? What are –“ Gerard was cut off by Franks soothing voice. “Shh, Gerard trust me it’ll feel good, just tell me if you’re alright with this” Frank waited for Gerard’s response.

“I-okay… do it.” Gerard looked away from him, getting comfortable as Frank caressed his bum. His breath caught as Frank spread his wrinkled cheeks apart, and pressed the cane to his hole. Gerard nodded and frank started to press it in. Gerard groaned at the odd intrusion, never having felt something like this before in his many years. Frank slowly started to thrust it in and out of Gerard, hunched over slightly from both wanting to watch the cane with his bad eyesight, and because of his bad back. Gerard whimpered, his hands going to grip the sheets, weakly from his frail fingers. Frank started to speed up, causing Gerard to start speaking.

“Your cane! Fas-faster, pleaseee” Gerard gasped, as Frank pushed the cane deep, hitting his prostate. "Is that all you got, grandpa?" Gerard teased him. Frank loved hearing Gerard like this, and wished it was his cock pleasing Gerard like it used to, not his cane. Frank, with one hand on the cane, went to touch Gerard’s own wrinkled member, against the sheets. Once he touched it, after a few short strokes, Gerard released. Frank groaned at the sight, before taking the cane and shoving it deep inside Gerard, holding it there. Gerard wined at the feeling, causing Frank to smirk. Frank then pulled the cane out of Gerard, before helping Gerard gently to the floor.

“Lick my wrinkled balls” Frank said humorously, putting a tattooed hand to Gerard’s hair, fisting the soft grey strands. Gerard leaned forward, sniffing at Frank’s balls, before sticking his tongue out to take a swipe at them. They had a crusty vibe to them, but Gerard didn’t care, so did his. Frank whimpered, loving the feel as Gerard took his flaccid(and disappointing) cock in hand, stroking and squeezing a little.

“T-take your teeth out, n-now” Frank demanded breathy, leaning to the dresser where paper towels were. Gerard pulled back, before reaching into his mouth and removing his dentures. He handed them to Frank, who had a paper towel. Once Frank placed them on the dresser, Gerard went back to business. He took one of Frank’s old balls into his toothless mouth, nibbling and sucking, pleasing frank. He then went to the other, spitting on it, before massaging it. After a while of Gerard pleasuring Frank’s crotchular area, they both were too tired to keep going.

“Come ‘ere.” Frank said, as he helped Gerard up, before handing him his dentures. “Dammit Frank, who needs Life Alert when they could have you?” Gerard joked once his teeth were back in. Frank just grunted, as he helped both Gerard and Himself into the bed for their afternoon nap.

**Author's Note:**

> im still feeling disrespectful af..... but SOMEONE had to write it amiright


End file.
